You're my firework
by LightHope1
Summary: I was his firework. I was hot and dangerous and if you were one of us than you would roll with us. It was all about perspective and I was the only one not going crazy. OCxDamonxStefanxElena Give it a chance :


So here is a new fan fiction. I hope you like it. It's a bit different style than I usually do but I really like it. Hope ya'll enjoy. ~Lighthope1

**Firework**

Crazy events lead to crazy experiences.

We all have the spark to live. Some do. Others go through life not using the spark. If you're undead, that spark can be amplified or suffocated. It's a matter of living with your emotions or denying them.

I prefer to live life to the fullest. Others deny themselves that pleasure.

_When you can live forever why not take the chance? _

I am writing my story here. _Only the truth_.

I fear that someday it will be forgotten. My kind deserves a voice even if it is only read by my own. This tale deals with my place of origins; a story I fear will be erased from existence. It is after all a touchy topic among _**the originals**_. The names **Salvatore and Gilbert** are said to be of legend but I knew them. How long I will exist after writing this I am unsure. But that is what its all about living life to the fullest.

I am one of the few that can walk in the sun. I hold degrees from six universities. I am well educated, well respected by the elders of my kind and never stay anywhere long enough to get attached to anything of importance.

It is my 121st birthday today. A hundred years ago today I was turned.

A big dance was held in my honor that evening in Mystic Falls. I was graced by the presence of many founding families. All though my family had money, we were considered new blood. The Swifts would never be part of the founding families. We were simply always one step behind the rest.

My birth was 20 years after the vampire hunts and the church burning of the civil war. I was changed on a similar night to this. It was very cold for November of 1904. I had just turned 21 at midnight and only minutes later by my male escort of the night, Joseph Brown, changed me into a vampire. Birthdays became unimportant after that.

_But that's enough of my tragedy._ There is plenty of time to discuss the matter later.

Blood. It is such a touchy topic among the social circles of my kind. There are **three **main categories of bloodsuckers.

**Freshies-** those who stick to a diet of only blood from the living. (They are drainers and the carnivores of our kind. Those stories of the missing, I guarantee 9 out of 10 times you it is because of us.)

**Mixers-** those who stick to a healthy mix of blood bags from blood banks and cute fury animals. (They are often older vampires that try to hold onto sheds of humanity. They are the equivalent of omnivores.)

**Virgins**- those who stick to a diet of only animals. They are significantly weaker than Freshies or Mixers. I have personally only known four vampires to successfully live this lifestyle. (They would be the herbivores of the blood kingdom.)

Personally I love to eat human food. Maybe it's due to the lack of selection from my era of origins. If you eat food you have to be at least a Mixer with a horrible liquor problem. My weakness is whisky and vodka.

**Shots of whisky make me forget for just a moment my addiction to the red stuff ****but only for moment****.**

Now onto the story, it starts on a calm night when I crossed the tracks into Mystic Falls. I was only supposed to be passing though on my way to New York City. I had **very little desire** to come back to my birthplace. It only meant graves and distant extended family that feared me.

I walked into Mystic Grill, went to the bar and ordered three shots of whisky. I felt the gaze of several pairs of eyes on me.

I was a looker, leather jacket, long wavy blonde hair, chocolate eyes, lean body and dangerously high boots. That was my signature.

I could sense vampires around me. Unlike most of my kind I had a gift of heightened _**awareness.**_ It was a blessing and a curse.

I knew he was going to speak me. I sensed him and I took another shot.

"Well now, I haven't see you in these parts in a long time," whispered the voice next to my ear.

"Good to see you Damon," I answered.

"Geneva Mae, how long has it been?" he said while grabbing one of my shots and drinking it.

"You're going to pay for that. You know how I hate when others drink my liquor. It has to be about twenty-five years now." I said through gritted teeth.

"You're still the same old gal. Rough around the edges and never staying anywhere to long. Ever get tired of that lifestyle?" he said while trying to brush my hair away from my face.

I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. "Don't touch me Salvatore."

He laughed and quickly flipped the tables. "Come on Swift, lets not make a big scene."

I grumbled in reply and let go of his arm. "I shouldn't have come here. I knew better."

He fallowed and I grumbled more.

"Ginny…where have you been?"

I looked into his sad eyes. "Trying to survive. I bet you're still looking for Katherine. Such a tragic story, you have lost puppy syndrome."

As if on queue, Stephan and Katherine walked into the grill. I gave Damon a confused look.

"No way am I dealing with this unless hell froze over…" I said and stepped away from Damon and headed for the exit.

But before I could escape I was locked into a crushing hug.

"Trying to sneak off without saying hi to you're favorite Salvatore?" asked Stefan.

I faced him with the biggest grin I could muster. If this would be the only opportunity that I could to get under Katherine's skin it would be now. I pushed my body against his, locked my eyes with his and went in for a kiss.

For a brief second, Stefan was under my spell. He kissed me back with a force to be reckoned with but as quickly as it happened it stopped.

Stefan stepped back. "Wow! That was an interesting greeting Ginny."

I bet my lower lip and amplified my eyes into an innocent gaze. "It's only been fifteen years."

Katherine stepped between us and shot her arm around Stefan's waist.

I looked from her to him and raised an eyebrow.

"This is my girlfriend, Elena Gilbert." He said.

I stepped back and said, "I thought she was Katherine. They could be twins…"

There was an awkward silence.

"My name is Geneva Mae Swift." I said while offering my hand to the human.

"Next time, could you greet my boyfriend with just a hug?" Elena said while taking my hand in her own.

I nodded and sheepishly shrugged. "I thought you were Kat. I am only passing through town. I won't be staying long."

She nodded, "Maybe we should all sit down."

I shook my head. "I got places to be. It was pleasant seeing everyone."

However Damon, at this point, grabbed my in a half hug and used his force to direct me to a booth.

"You should stay for a while. We have things to catch up on. Like how you thought Kat was here." He said in a low whisper.

"I am going to need some more shots of whisky." I said.

So we all sat at the booth. Elena kept glaring at me and I kept trying to avoid her gaze. After a few more drinks I was able to _relax_. It was not like me to be so uptight but Kat was strong. She could destroy me for this.

"Kat is coming back here soon." I said.

Damon eyes revealed hurt. "We know she wasn't in the tomb."

Stefan elaborated about the events that pertained to the opening of the tomb. I shuddered at the though of starving reckless vampires. He said that the device had nearly killed them all. I look at my cell phone and it noticed it was getting late.

"I really should be leaving." I said.

"Ginny, you should stay the weekend. Just for a few days to catch up. I mean it has been a long time." Stefan said.

I looked at Elena's expression and then at Damon. He really did look like a **ghost**.

"I really should not…"

"Please stay just for the night?" Asked Damon.

I sighed. "Only for you love," I said.

It was out of character for me to act this way but something compelled me to stay just for a night. My business in NYC could wait and even though I hated Mystic Falls it had been fifteen years.

The Salvatore boys had changed. I could tell it was this Elena Gilbert that was the main source. She was Kat's doppelganger. It was haunting.

I was the first to stand up. "Let's go home."

"Stefan, can you take me home?" Elena asked.

He nodded and said, "I'll see you guys back at the boarding house."

Damon looked at their disappearing bodies. "Puppy love much?" I said.

"It's none of your business Geneva." He growled.

"It's okay to be in love with someone you cannot have," I said, "It's selfish but we cannot control who we love."

He smirked and grabbed my hand. "How about we go to the house and have some more liquor to dull the craving."

"One thing I have missed is my scotch buddy." I said while putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You remind me that it's possible to live." He said while walking out of the Grill. "Why do you make it look so easy?"

I leaned over to him and whispered. "Why do you make it so easy to say screw the world? By the way you are my favorite Salvatore."

"It's harder than it looks," He said and then turned to face me. "Happy Birthday Geneva Mae."

**So that is how it started.** I_n hindsight, I should have gone to NYC when I had the chance_.


End file.
